


Spoken in silence

by Avidfanficwriter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, IronHawk - Freeform, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Opposites Attract, PTSD, Romantic interests, Sexual Tension, Technically cheating, Unresolved Romantic Tension, confused feelings, cursing, kind of, mentions of other avengers characters but they're background noise, mentions of torture but not graphically described, not graphically, possible suicide attempt kind of, self doubt, spoilers for all avengers movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 04:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidfanficwriter/pseuds/Avidfanficwriter
Summary: Let it be known that nothing happened between Clint Barton and Tony Stark, nothing. Technically, speaking. It was just longing glances and unspoken words but they both know it's there. They both know there's a clear line of how far they're caring towards one another can go without going to far.





	1. Chapter 1

Nick Fury invited Tony Stark to the lab-to be more correct Fury demanded that Tony be present at the lab because he was tired of Tony breathing down his neck asking what was going on, it was easier to give him a taste rather than wait for Stark to discover everything on his own. It's a ruse, Tony knows that long before they arrived at SHIELD headquarters, he was sticking his nose somewhere it didn't belong and Fury was getting antsy. "We show him the basic stuff. Things that won't get his Stark brain running." Was the original plan but things quickly went to shit. The damn tesseract, the cube they had spent forever searching for was creating problems conveniently when Tony was around. As Dr. Selvig put it: "She's misbehaving." with hidden concern masked in his voice.

"Did you buy her a drink?" Was Tony's unhelpful response.

Everyone in the room was clueless, it's a mystery as to what created the power surge even more so was trying to find a way to stop it. The tesseract flickers, blue lights emitting around the room mimicking the way fire acts as the building shifts again. The ceiling is crumbling, falling beneath their feet as Tony finds his way to a computer monitor hoping he can help but also taking the opportunity to insert his own flash drive into their systems. A large deep blue light fills the room, creating a portal behind the cube and Fury knows this day is only going to get worse. 

A man appears within the light, long jet black hair with swollen red eyes dressed in a gold and green outfit with a terrifying smile on his face. His hand is tightly holding a spear that only worsens the fear sinking into everyone's body, the look on his face, the threatening stance, he's no friend. 

Tony is suddenly picking himself up off the floor, his vision blurred and a high pitched ringing sound filling his ears. His memory is vague, the last thing he remembers was Fury shouting, curses spilling from his mouth, the sound of gunshots, blue glow and then darkness. A trail of wet cold blood falls down his forehead that he swipes his fingers at, he doesn't remember blacking out, hurting himself or being so close to the wall. His body aches, head is pounding and he's searching for Fury whose focused on another man, Clint. They'd met moments before chaos broke out. 

Tony barely knows the man, didn't remember his last name or his position, just a colorful moniker: "This is the hawk." The man is trying to fight against the unknown assailant only to fail, he feels his chest constrict and lungs struggle to pull in enough oxygen. 

Tony watches the man become a hostage and the pain he feels is unbearable. It's as if his own heart is being viciously ripped from his chest, rips torn aimlessly and fingers clawing at his flesh to retrieve it. He was helpless, no suit at his dispense, his legs unable to move, he's forced to watch. The man becomes a victim and soon after a monster. 

It's magic, Tony's least favorite thing. Magic wasn't fair, the magician can simple wave their fingers and the fight goes in their favor. 

There's a tinge of deep blue that melts into Clint's eyes, a startling change in his behavior is evident. He stands straight, arms at his side and gun holstered. Tony should be trying to aid those who tried and failed to take on this villain but he can't move. His brown eyes are glued to Clint as the man speaks, "I am Loki... of Asgard." Is all he can make out clearly. He's to focused on what's going on with-- or the lack of what's going on with Clint. He's frozen, oblivious to the anything around him. His eyes glowing and chest raising peacefully as he breathes. He's been compromised. 

* * *

Clint stands just a few feet away from everyone who could save him, bodies of the agents before him who tried to take on the villian lay motionless around him. The gun is still in his hand but he can't move it, he can't find the strength to make his finger pull the trigger, this spear that's touching his chest is changing him. His vision blurs, his body changes and his brains fills with thoughts that are no longer his own. A voice echoes through his mind, "You'll listen to me. Do what I say. What i ask for." The words are on repeat, filling every orifice of his mind and threatening his very existence. He's losing his grasp on reality, loosing who he is. He manages one last look around, the faces of his colleagues burn into his brain, it's bad. The look of fear etched onto each of their faces says what's happening to him is just as bad to witness as it is to experience it. His eyesight falls to Tony, the billionaire who moonlights as a superhero with over moussed hair and facial hair trimmed to perfection, even his face is morphed into pain. 

It's paralysis, Clint begins to realize, he's unable to move or speak but his mind is still active. He can hear what Loki demands him to do but he's not the one responding. He's not the one controlling his body. Every decision and move is controlled by Loki, even the sounds of his voice is wrong. This voice, the new voice is deeper and dry. 

He's in a prison, he soon realizes, trapped inside of his mind while his body is forced to carry out horrible acts of violence. He can see it all, every order her carries out, every person he victimizes all play like a broken record. The lives he took and the people he hurt, he sees it all and worse, he remembers it all. 

It's Tony alongside his new/old friend, (He's not entirely sure where they stand as of right now) Natasha that have the hardest time dealing with the events surrounding Clint. Tony can't sleep or continue his day knowing that man was sacrificed and Fury isn't doing a damn thing about it. His mind torments him with pleas to rescue Clint. It's escalated since Tony's met Loki's brother, Thor. He's interacting with this man who grow up with a monster, a being who believes he is the true ruler of man and nothing will stand in his way. "What the hell are we going to do about Clint?" Tony shouts at Fury as he enters his office. Fury seems to be the only person unfazed by Clint's behavior. 

"What does that mean, Stark?" 

"Barton, he's Loki's bitch." 

Fury sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "Barton was aware of the risks." 

Fury had pissed Tony off in the past, putting him on house arrest for starters was one time but now, refusing to help one of his own agents was more than irritating. "That's what we are to you? Expendable assets?" 

"Each of you is aware of the risks." Was all Fury said turning his attention back to his work. "If any of you have a problem, you know where the door is." It takes all the strength inside of Tony to not lash out on the man. He tries to let it go, tries desperately to forget what he said but he can't. 

Clint's falling further down the rabbit hole as the days pass, the last remaining pieces of him are starting to betray him. He's forgetting names and memories, it's getting harder and harder to recall who people are. There were moments of the day, where suddenly he can't remember where he is, how he got there or who the person who has his bullet inside of them is. It's as if he's sleepwalking. This his worst nightmare comes true, he's fighting not alongside but against, his friend, his family Natasha Romanoff. Punching, kicking, weapons are involved, anything they can get their hands on is used against the other. He tries to fight it, tries to do everything in his power to prevent this from continuing. That this power Loki has over him can be beat. He can win. He has too. If he doesn't, he'll kill her. 

It's luck or an act of God when a metal clang reverberates through his ears and after what seems like years of fighting, he's free. "Natasha." He thinks he says but he's not sure. The severe throbbing in his head is moving around his head like gel, slowly covering all areas of his brain and clouding his hearing. The last thing he sees is Natasha standing before him out of breathe, her fiery red hair glowing in the light and her fist coming straight at him. 

The virus inside of his brain is gone, Loki is gone but he's left with a wrath. A headache so bad, his vision is going in and out, his body feels as though he's swaying and he can't seem to focus on one thing for too long. Natasha saved him, "Cognitive recalibration... I hit you really hard in the head." She explains with a smirk. 

Clint's thankful, more than thankful, he's indebted to her. 

The redhead leaves him with well wishes and small kiss to his forehead, reminding him he's not responsible for his actions while under Loki's control. The moment the door closes behind her, the memories haunt him. Screams and pleas to live, Loki's damned voice demanding orders. He closes his eyes, clenches his jaw and tries to fight the urge to scream. He killed innocent people without a second thought, he become a criminal. 

A voice pulls him out of the darkness, Tony Stark's voice. The genius who graduated M.I.T. at some insanely young age and is in the news every day for some crazy antic as Iron Man is standing before him. He met him earlier, before his brain was shaken and stirred. Stark referred to him as Fury's underling when they met and shared a few sarcastic jokes. This time, Tony has no wise cracks or comedic tone, it's conversation he doesn't know to react to. 

"Brought you these." Tony says handing him a small plastic cup filled with water and two white pills. "Romanoff said she cracked you in the head." He lets out a small sigh and sits on the chair near the bed. "How are you feeling, Barton?"

No nickname again. It's just Barton. it feels respectful, the notorious playboy is actually treating him equal. "Like a broken toy." Clint responds in a groggy voice. 

"You good to keep going?" 

"Yeah."

"Do you want to keep going?" 

"Of course." 

"Good. We need all hands on deck for this one." Tony reaches out and rests his palm on Clint's shoulder, there's no weight to his touch as if Tony doesn't want to invade his personal space. Clint meets his eyes, his head still pounding and vision starting to come back. "I'm glad you're good, Clint." Clint swears and maybe it's the pain in his body that is convincing him of this but the next thing Tony does and says has to be imagined. "I'm sorry it took us so long to save you." He whispers and lets a quick smile across his face. 

He nods, brows furrowed and lips pressed tightly together. It's the drugs, he tells himself or the splitting headache. The painkillers kicking in or the sedative they gave him wearing off. Tony didn't mean it. Tony probably wasn't even there. He imagined it... he has to of. It doesn't make any sense. 

It's the first moment, Tony realized he cared more about Clint than he should have. His heart speed up when he found out Clint was saved and his heart broke at the sight of him strapped to a chair while Natasha takes him off a ledge. His emotions were on high and he wanted to soothe pain that was radiating off of the archer. If Clint was a machine this would be easier, a complete reboot, a new circuit board along with a fresh coat of was, he'd be as good as new but with a person, Tony was clueless. How do you fix a person? How do you fix a person you barely know? How would he even start? They don't know one another and Tony's record with people isn't a highlight reel. 

* * *

Clint discovers an odd feeling burrowing in his chest for Tony Stark during their battle of New York, their all hands on deck moment. The first time the Avengers are together in battle. It's a terrifying moment but it told Clint that he cared more about him than he intended on. 

A nuke originally sent to save the world from alien destruction was now humanity's biggest threat. It was a selfless act, one Clint probably would have done if he had the resources too, a one way trip. Certain death with no way out. In a split second, Tony grabs the Nuke and guides it into the wormhole. He was gone. Tony Stark, Iron Man was both the victim and the savior. 

"Clost it." Clint head over the ear piece. 

"What about Stark?' He shouts.

Clint can't get his emotions under control as he watches the scene play out. A ear piercing, "No!" finds it's way past his lips. Panic fills his body as the wormhole starts to close and Tony is nowhere to be found. Tony wasn't flying back to earth, he wasn't cheering or demanding a beer for his accomplishments, it's silent. Blue eyes search for Tony's shining gold and red armour, silently praying he's safe. 

By an act of God, Tony was back. 

Clint can recount every detail, down to the last second while he stood helplessly on the roof of a building and watched as Tony plummeted to earth. His breath caught in his throat, his skin crawled and his blood ran cold. The grip he has on his bow tightens threatening to break it as he holds back the tears. He's going to watch Tony die. 

Tony's lifeless body, the lack of movement, it sends shockwaves through his heart. 

He wants to jump off the building. He wants to do something. His brain has came up with hundreds of scenarios of how he can help but they'd both fall to their death. The archer remains on the building shutting his eyes, unable to bare witness to the scene any longer, he waits. Waits for it to be over. Waiting for someone over the line to say Tony had died. 

The crack of Tony's suit hitting the ground never comes, there was no call from other team members, the coms were silent. Until he heard the roar of the Hulk followed by a loud crash, he opened his eyes and saw the Hulk placing Tony onto the ground. "Is Stark okay?' He asks once Captain America and Thor surround Tony. 

The sight is horrendous. 

Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like hours. 

"He's fine!" Cap says in a rushed tone. Clint lets out a breathy chuckle, ripping out his ear piece and tossing it to the ground with a heavy sigh. Tears fall from his eyes as he struggles to catch his breath, Tony is safe. It's a strange feeling nestled inside of Clint's chest when he finally watches Tony rise to his feet and take a few unsteady steps, the Iron Man suit reflects the glimmer of the sun as he grips Captain America's shoulder. He's safe. He tells himself, he's fine. Breathing and okay. 

"Worried about me birdman?" Clint hears Tony's ask over his discarded ear piece.

Clint lets out a quick breathe as he picks his ear piece up off the floor and puts it back on. "Just worried about who's going to pick up the bill for dinner. I'm feeling like steak." Clint tries to hide the agony in his voice, the knot formed in his throat is slowly starting to dissipate but the racing of his heart has yet to cease. 

"Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it." Tony says in an all to happy voice for someone who just nearly died. 

Clint laughs, using his free hand to wipe the tears the streak his face. "Ye-yeah. That sounds good, Tin man." 


	2. a mandatory stay

The Avengers team is hit with a mandatory stay and surrender of all passports plus a temporary travel ban, which in less fancy terminology is simply: House arrest. 

They were asked kindly by Fury once they returned to the helicarrier and the atmosphere began to relax, "It's temporary, just while we sort out some paperwork." Fury said trying to soften the blow. 

Steve is the first to agree. Natasha growls but agrees. Bruce didn't have any objections. Thor, the lucky bastard managed to get off earth before Fury even had a chance to speak to him. Tony and Clint on the other hand, aren't taking a liking to their new orders. To Clint, it was obvious why they were under house arrest, Shield was going to investigate the decisions each and everyone of them made incase they're actions caused danger. A full scale investigation would make it easier to throw them under the bus if they needed to. Sacrifice the few to save the many, a strategy Shield used frequently. Tony on the other had a less than simple explanation and selfish reasoning, he didn't like being told what to do and really doesn't like the fact that Shield thinks they can tell him what to do. He argues in true Stark fashion, slamming his palm onto the table and pulling his eyebrows tightly together, "Hell no!" He shouts as he rises to his feet. Fury's response was less than polite, making Captain America blush at the fowl language he used and offered to throw Tony in jail if he didn't like the choices he had. In the end with a few dirty looks later, Stark obliged. 

A week after their victory and another week locked up in the Stark tower (because Tony needed to be there for repairs and Fury was in no mood to argue with him... again) has each of them are itching to be released, Steve is trying to gain as much knowledge about the modern world as he can while Natasha helps him, Bruce has been keeping to himself and spends most of his time in Tony's lab.

Clint on the other hand, isn't sleeping and neither is Stark. 

Tony's mind is to preoccupied with forcing him to relieve the trauma, it was a simple enough task: Remove the nuclear bomb from earth's atmosphere by forcing it through the wormhole what he didn't account for was the suffering he'd have to endure afterwards. The wormhole, the monsters inside leaked into his brain like acid, poisoning his thoughts and allowing him to witness threats that people on Earth would have no knowledge of. He can't protect them, he can't protect anyone. He's a man, a mortal man in a can, he has no chance against people with powers, the real villains that exist out there. They're going to destroy them. His selfless act was nothing more than another loving reminder that Tony would eventually let everyone down. He can't sleep and when he does finally manage to get some sleep, he wakes with a fright as his chest aches and his lungs try to remember how to function. Another round of panic attacks ensue and he can't make it all stop. 

The archer has a different story, he's petrified that another Loki or something similar is going to get their hands on his brain again. He'll be forced to suffer another round of poking and prodding then become another walking vegetable. Moments of his life stolen and unwanted actions forced upon him. He's on high alert every second of the day and when the sun goes down it gets worse, he waits, his blue eyes scan the surrounding buildings and skies, he refuses to sleep because it makes him an easier target. He won't be taken this time. He won't be used for the other teams advantage. If there's a threat coming he'll be ready. This time, he'll go down fighting, die if he has to. 

Barton explores the Stark tower as the second week approaches, he's discovered new areas that would allow him the advantage in a fight. Seventeen new places, he's scoped out in total and it's only the eighth day of the week. The other thing he's discovered these past few nights is the teams billionaire and Fury's number one pain the ass (Clint's thankfully been demoted to number two since Fury met Stark), is forgoing sleep. He starts finding Tony in the kitchen, bundled up in a tight blacket, shaking and breathing deeply. His eyes are bloodshot, his breath shaky and he's desperate for sleep but refuses to succumb. Clint usually spots him sitting atop a barstool with his forearms resting heavily on the countertop and a broken look on his face. He's considered approaching Tony the first time he found him but couldn't find the nerves to do. There's still an odd feeling that lingers in the air when they find themselves together and Clint has yet to understand why he was so relieved to discover Tony was safe. The shawarma place they went to after the battle of New York was opened, broken pieces of concrete lay around them, dust flying in the air and a chef who was more than happy to make them dinner allowed them refugee. "I'm glad you're okay." Clint had told Tony mimicking the moment they shared after Clint was free of Loki. "I'm always okay." Tony responded with a smirk but their interactions have been limited since then. Tony's stayed clear of him and everyone else since their house arrest began. 

Barton, hides instead. He's a trained agent so he lurks in the shadows, the beams and occasionally the vents much to Jarvis' dismay. The damn A.I. has shared his displeasure with Clint's antics since day one: "Mr. Barton, May I inquire, as to why you need to be sitting on top of the beams?" "Mr. Barton, these vents were not created to support the weight of a grown man." "Mr. Barton, will you please get out of my vents before I release the smoke." "Mr. Barton, that is an expensive car your shoes are scraping up, please get off." They've come to an agreement over the last few days, Clint stays out of the vents now (Jarvis finally had enough and released smoke inside of them, nearly suffocating Clint) and Jarvis is less judgemental since he explained to him why he was in the vent in the first place. The conversation was odd, he kept looking at the ceiling as if Jarvis' magical body would suddenly come through it. 

Clint watches Tony from the beam in the living room, he's sitting in the kitchen, his body shaking with torment and he has seconds where he's gasping for air. He's tracked his sleep, the last week he's had twelve hours of sleep in total. He's falling deeper and further down the rabbit hole which leaves Clint with one option. He intervenes with Jarvis' help. 

"You and Mr. Stark share some similarities." Jarvis had said one day while Clint peered out the window.

"Spending money like we grow it?" 

"I've had a look at your bank records, Mr. Barton and that is another striking similarity." He swears he hears a bit of sarcasm in the voice. "But not the one, I was referring too." 

"You've seen my bank records?" Clint asks raising an eyebrow with a slight hitch in his voice.

"You both are suffering from extensive trauma since the incident in New York." Jarvis replies ignoring Clint's question. 

"It was a traumatic moment."

Two days after the talk with Jarvis (He had to build up the courage to do this) he cracks his neck, pops his knuckles and walks loudly into the kitchen in the middle of the night, he lets the denim of his jeans scratch together and he purposely groans as if he's stretching before walking inside the room. The older man turns to face him, clearly startled by the noises. His eyes are wide, bloodshot and teary eyed. 

They remain silent as Clint catches his eyes, his breath catches in his throat as he takes in the sight of Tony. He looks even worse up close. The air is filled with static, his heart races and he slowly takes his first step towards Tony. "You okay?" Clint asks, knowing it's unlikely he'll receive an honest answer. 

"Couldn't sleep." 

Clint nods and walks into the kitchen, he maneuvers around the space as if he owns it. He sets two glasses on the counter as he grabs the pitcher from the fridge, quickly filling the cups. Without looking at Tony, he nudges one towards him and discards the pitcher on the counter in between them as he sits on the furthest stool from Tony. "I'm glad you're okay." Clint mumbles as Tony's shaking hand reaches for the cup. 

"I'm always okay." 

There's a nervous laughter that Clint lets out before speaking again, "You weren't." He takes a deep breathe and watches the sweat on his glass slowly start to trail down the glass. It reminds him so much of that moment, watching motionlessly as Tony plummeted to earth. "You could have died." 

"But I didn't." Tony quips and Clint as the urge to slap him. 

"You could've." There's a drastic change to Tony as Clint turns to face him, his body language is relaxed and his breathing has returned to normal. He doesn't look small or scared anymore, he looks like his usual self. 

"But I didn't." He repeats in serious tone. 

Clint shakes his head, "I saw you fall." Tony meets his eyes for the second time that night, confusion written amongst the brown orbs. "I thought you were going to die and I couldn't do anything to help." Clint doesn't know why he's confessing this, it's been sitting on his chest since they got back. Everything seemed to return to normal once their house arrest began, people continued on like Tony hadn't just almost commited suicide. Tony didn't know if he was going to make it back, Steve didn't know if he would've and Fury sure as hell didn't know but they all bowed their heads, thanked Stark and went about their business. Tony was the worst, he would work in his lab, tinker with his Iron Man suit and attend business meetings like he hadn't face death but at night the story changed. At night, he wasn't his usual self, he was a broken shell of man who looked death in the face and managed to walk away. 

Tony doesn't dare reveal he felt similar when he saw Clint being taken by Loki. He's not ready for that moment nor is he ready to address that moment. 

"I didn't think we'd do that kind of shit." Clint lets out a harsh breathe, suddenly wishing he'd brought something alcoholic with him. 

"Save the world?" Tony asks pulling his eyebrows together. 

"By almost dying... killing people." 

"You didn't kill them." 

"It was my hands." Clint says harshly. "My bullet." 

"Loki's words." Tony argues. 

"And what Fury's nuke?" Tony shrugs his shoulders at Clints words. "Are you doing okay? Honestly?" 

"Of course." Tony lies leaving Clint disappointed. "It's just the dreams." He adds with uncertain eyes, he cowers in on himself. The blanket he wrapped around himself tightens around his shoulders. Clint bites his tongue so he doesn't respond. The only thing Clint can add to this conversation right now are stupid childish comments that will get him nowhere. "I keep seeing it all every time I close my eyes." 

Clint gently taps the tip of his finger on the glass watching the ripples in the water. "Like bad dream you can't ever wake up from, huh?" 

"Yeah." 

"The doc..." Clint can't remember her name for the life of him, Dr. Sam? Sarris? Carlson? She had a pretty smile is all he really remembers about her. Loki still had leftover worms in his brain when he arrived at the medical bay. "she put me on this medication after Loki but I think it made it worse. I'd try to sleep and just hear the people I hurt. I could see Nat's face as I shot an arrow at her. The fear that was etched on her face after it flew past her face. The crack of agents neck as I broke them." He feels a set of chills run down his spine, prickling at his back as he recounts the memories. "I keep waiting for him to come back... to finish what he started." 

"He won't." Tony says in a serious tone that makes Clint almost believe him. "I made sure." 

'What?" 

"The tower, it's equipped with the latest technology, security cameras everywhere, outside, inside. State of the art Security that I designed myself. Lockdown scenarios, bunkers scattered throughout the building, bullet proof windows and there's Jarvis." Tony rattles off the list as if he's reading it from a piece of paper. It all seems like a second nature to him. "He won't get inside. Won't get to you again. Not as long as you're inside." 

"What if he does?" Clint asks, the fear burrowing inside of his chest again. He'd rather die than experience that again. 

Tony raises his brown eyes to met Clint's, full of compassion while begging for sleep. "I won't let him get to you." 

Clint believes him. Clint believes him so much it's unsettling. They still don't know one another and yet Clint knows without an ounce of uncertainty that Tony would do everything in his power to protect him from Loki if the time came again. 

"What do you think Thor is doing to him?" Clint asks ripping his eyes from Tony's. 

"Whatever it is, it's not enough." 

Clint sighs heavily, running a hand through his blond hair. "Don't you miss the days when the bad guys were... human?" 

"It made things easier." They both chuckle lightly. 

"We need do talk about something different." Clint chimes in after a moment of peaceful silence. "I don't think this topic is going to help either of us sleep." 

Tony silently agreed, nodding his head. The problem that suddenly arises is neither men know where to take the conversation. Do they talk about work? Their fellow Avengers? Their lives? So, Clint does what he normally does in this situations, he says the first thing that comes out of his mouth. "So you're like a literal fucking genius, huh?" Clint asks, awkwardly groaning at how stupid his comment was. They are living in his house with top of the art science and technology. 

"I've been told." Tony quips. 

"Yeah..." Clint says awkwardly. "You were what? Twelve when you graduated?" 

"Fifteen." 

"Damn." Clint says clicking his tongue. "Fifteen, I was a stupid asshole." 

"I didn't say I wasn't." Tony remarks with a hint of laughter. 

Clint smiles and for the first time in a long time, they are comfortable. Clint isn't looking around the room every few seconds to check the exits, Tony has stopped shaking and his breathing has started to calm. "You live here alone?" Clint finally asks after an awkward pause.

"Yes." 

"Get lonely?"

"I have Jarvis." 

"He's not real." 

"That depends on your definition of real." Tony says with a raised eyebrow. "He's been complaining about your trips in the vents recently, which is a trait of something real." 

Clint turns to face him like a deer in headlights, surprise written on his face as he takes his lower lip between his teeth. "Uh..." 

"He told me he smoked you out." 

"You knew?" 

"That you've been lurking around the tower for the past few weeks? Yes." 

"Oh..." Clint say embarrassed, he feels like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

"I might have underestimated Jarvis..." Tony simple nods. "That smoke wasn't toxic by the way? Cause my lungs have been feeling kinda funny since then." He says placing his hand on his chest and breathing deeply. 

"It was non-toxic gas, Mr. Barton." Jarvis interrupts.

"Jarvis usually saves the toxic stuff for the people who keep getting into the vents after he warns them." He chuckles and Clint can hardly look at him without shame spreading across his face. 

"Funny." Clint adds hoping the sarcastic tone hides the fear. He really needs to stay out of those damn vents. 

It's late when they decide to go to bed, they talk about small things, how they think Steve is coping with the modern century, if they Shield is going to let them out of here anytime soon, it passes the time. Tony is the first to leave, he pats Clint on the shoulder as he leaves, "See you tomorrow, Clint." His footsteps disappear down the hall and he hears a small thud of a door being closed. A few moments pass, he stares at the glasses of water in front of him lost in a daze. 

"Tony is asleep, Mr. Barton." He hears the A.I. say in a soft tone. 


End file.
